SATN (Sanction)
by RandomTask1000
Summary: A fanfiction written to coexist with the canon plot of RWBY, follow team SATN a team of students from the Kingdom of Atlas as they start the same year that team RWBY does.
1. The Onyx Giant

" _Trust is beautiful and comforting, but also delicate and fragile. In order for trust to be gained you must first present the chance for it to be broken, even for yourself."_

"I hope you aren't sending the same pieces of scrap that I saw out in the yard" A voice says as he enters a small domed arena. In comes a giant young man fastening his gloves onto his hands and looking around the battleground he was now seeing for the first time. He looks up to where he notices a one-sided window lies.

"Try not to disappoint me, alright old man." He says as he takes his stance.

"3, 2, 1, BEGIN" goes the sound and black Atlesian Knights are released into the arena rushing the young man. Seeing what his competition is he simply sighs and begins effortlessly evading all of their strikes. As one attempts to go for his legs he grabs it by its arm and swings it into a group of the machines. His skin tone changes color making him lighter and he rushes toward the bundle of robots with speed that is uncanny for a man of his size. Watching from above the "old man" smirks and chuckles lightly as he can see all of the Knight's limbs flying up to his window. Eventually an entire Knight is flung at the window by the young man and gives 1 light crack to the glass.

"I'm tired of these toys, Merlot didn't give me any of this crap and neither should you, I know you have more to throw at me!" Shouted the young man in frustration.

The speakers for the arena echoed "Keep your tail on Samuel you know thi…"

"Oxton!" he stated in a stubborn corrective tone

The voice sighed "Alright 'Oxton' let's see what you can do". The gates opened up once again this time revealing the sleeker, more up to date models of the Atlesian Knights. The young man quickly took note that none of them had any type of melee weaponry, and the barrels of their guns were all pointed at him. He began to charge at them seeing that he had no means of beating them from where he was standing. The Knights opened fire and the young man's skin became light once again, he bobbed and weaved through until all of the units held their fire and unloaded their clips onto him all at once. There was a bright flash of light with all of the energy that had hit him and once the "old man" could see again he saw that this time his skin had turned black and metallic. The Knights continued their fire but to no avail, the young man approached slowly and opened his palm to one of one of the knights as his glove began to glow purple pulling it through the air and into his grasp as he crushes it with just one hand. He picked up the next and tore it in half with ease and used the two halves to break down the rest of the Knights. He tossed aside the pieces of scrap and taunted to the window again.

"Come on Ironwood, is that all ya got? Because I'm starting to wonder why I even got up this morning."

"Alright tough guy" laughed the general "I got something special just for you then since you asked. Just make sure you don't kill whoever is inside this one… if you can that is."

Samuel watched the gate to see what his last challenge would be but right before it was too late he saw a Mech suit dropping from above and ran out of the way. Samuel looked surprised at first but then grinned.

"Throwing in one of your new toys huh, I must really be something special."

"I wouldn't consider it a blessing just yet." Said the general

The mechanized giant came at Samuel and tackled him into the wall of the arena. He pushes the Paladin off of him and grabs it and attempts to pick it up, but the arm of the machine quickly circles around knocking Samuel to the ground. It jumps up again to land on Samuel but his skin turned black once again. When the mech lands on him he merely winces as it would have hurt a lot more had he not changed in time. He takes his left hand and the detailing in his glove begins to glow white, as a gust of wind knocks over the mech from his body. After being staggered it rushes towards him swinging its metal fist and Samuel manages to catch it in his hands. He stares at his opponent as he struggles to not be overtaken by the force of the attack. Samuel then raised his right fist as the glove began to glow light blue and smashes it into the ground, creating a spike of ice going through the machines arm keeping it in place stuck with shards of ice spiking through its limbs. He takes his right hand again and, as he grips the link between the arm and the spike going through the Paladin, it begins to glow red burning the metal and weakening it as he rips its arm. He then tosses the arm into the air and raises his left hand towards it as it begins to glow a dark violet, and the arm comes rushing down piercing through the core of the suit. Panting in exauhstion Samuel falls on his back to the ground.

Atlas medics rush down quickly, as well as General Ironwood to be sure of Samuel and the pilot's safety. As they open up the mech the driver was completely unharmed and Samuel begins stretching like he had a really bad creak in his neck.

"Impressive," said the General looking down at Samuel "I wasn't sure if you could pull that off the first time through but excellent performance"

"Are you sure you can afford to be having me break your new equipment like that" Said Samuel breathing heavily "I don't think that was cheap by any means"

"No," said Ironwood Calmly "but it did give me a really good idea where to start with you. Your training will begin tomorrow at dawn, make sure you're not up late."

"As long as you'll have more actual workouts for me than I'll be up whenever you need me" said Samuel wiping the sweat from his forehead attempting to get off the floor

Ironwood began speaking while walking away "I'll have you know that what you fought today was just a prototype, quite honestly no first year of my school could have beaten it so you'll have a bit of a leg up when you enroll, but rest assured the later models will not be so easy on you" he says has the doors are closing "and neither will I."

 **Samuel Oxton Briar**


	2. The Clockwork Princess

" _If the means of your existence begins to trouble you, ask yourself what matters more. The reason your heart beats, or the reason you want it too."_

In the woods of Atlas, a lone girl in formal battle clothing sits in a cave next to a fire while it rains outside. She looks solemnly into the flames as she pulls out from her travel gear a small clockwork ballerina. She looks at the base reading the inscription "To my Dear sweet Alesia." She sighs to herself and winds the clockwork so a song begins to play. She lay on her travel bag and looks up to the top of the cave.

In what felt like no less than five minutes she looks back to notice her ballerina was gone but the music was still audible, and the rain had begun to fall even harder. She leaves her shelter to look for her trinket and notices a trail leading out into the heart of the forest. Looking back to her cave she decides to venture outward to find it. She pulls out twin half circle daggers and cuts her way through the brush when suddenly above the melody of the ballerina she could hear a snort amongst the surrounding wildlife. She readies herself as a Boarbatusk charges at her from the bushes. Her daggers extend and seemingly melt and reshape into a whip that she uses to catch and restrain the Grimm and pull it towards her belly up as she steps on it and her heels impale it through the pig. As the Grimm dissipates she hears a voice in the black mist that it leaves behind.

"That… freak, is not my child" is what she hears as the mist seems to be moving around her. Suddenly the mist takes form behind her as an Alpha Ursa and by surprise it knocked her through a tree hitting a trunk to stop her. She gets up and her weapon melts down again this time forming a bow that she uses to shoot at the Ursa before it gets too close. As the Ursa approached swinging its claws she evades it and her weapon reforms again into a short sword that she uses to cut its arm off and then she impales it through the bottom of its head. Again it turns to dust and again a voice comes from it.

"What's the matter angel? Poor little princess looks terrified" says the mist as it reforms practically surrounding her this time as it forms into a King Taijitu. The serpent attacks and she manages to avoid the first heads strike but the next one knocks her back to the ground as she attempts to get up the snake surrounds her and begins strangling her. As she struggles she takes a deep breath and a blade glowing in light pierces through the King Taijitu and she cuts off one of its heads. She lands with her glowing blade in hand and two bright ethereal wings on her back. The other head rushes towards her and she leaps at it and cuts it in half straight down the middle of its face. And again a voice could be heard

"I promise, I will never let you be hurt again" said the mist but this time the mist did not take form instead it surrounded her completely, so that the black mist was all she could see. The three distinct voices could be heard from all angles multiple times. The mist closed in getting louder and louder and she began to attempt to hide from it and cover her ears but this did not stop it. Covered in black mist she heard all of the voices one last time screaming in her ears.

She awakens in her cave with a thunderbolt booming outside and her having a dark color in her veins, panting heavily in panic she begins to take deep breaths immediately and the color begins to fade away. She looks towards her keepsake as its song had just started to end and she looks at the inscription again.

"I'm sorry" she whispers to herself as she puts it back on the ground and gets ready to head out, as the rain of the storm has mostly ceased. She walks away leaving the Ballerina behind and heads towards a bright city that is now visible in the distance.

 **Alesia Gray**


	3. The Iron Siphon

" _The ties of family hold tightly like chains, and most would do anything to protect those connected by them, and all that they care for"_

The gates to a city open wide and a tiny girl in green garb watches in awe as she sees the wonder of the capital city for the first time. Carrying a small travel bag as well as having a large circular hat on her back, she wanders to the marketplace in search of someone specific. Noticing that the person she is looking for isn't in the area she decides to ask one of the locals if they know where he is.

"Excuse me could I bug you for a sec" she says as she pulls on the man's shirt

"Hello their sweetheart what can I do for you"

She sighs and droops slightly but quickly shakes it off "I'm looking for someone have you seen this person before." She shows him the physical picture

"Oh you're looking for Finnegan, he's at work right now I think picking up a delivery for his shop so he's closed for today"

"Where's his house" asked the little girl "his son was supposed to help me with some paperwork that I have to fill out, I can't understand anything this stupid page says, and that punk is the only person I trust to help me with this" she says smiling widely.

"Oh well he lives on the east side of the city but I wouldn't go there right now, the slums aren't safe around this time of the day because none of those children's parents are home to keep an eye on them, to be quite frank some of their parents probably aren't even alive" He says with a concerned look on his face.

"Doesn't look that bad to me" she remarks looking in the slums direction, "you're sure he lives there?" The man nods "Alright then I'm off, thanks gramps" she says in an honest but abrasive tone.

She enters the slums of the city and goes through the dark alleys that are present. This side of the city does not look nearly as pleasant and is undoubtedly meant to section off the poor from the rest of the population. She continues moving forward not knowing that by now she is being followed, followed by the ruffians of the area who see a lost little girl who has strayed too far from home. All of the boys jump down to meet their prey and confront her directly in hopes of startling her. It didn't work, so in hopes of getting her nerves shaken they start to talk to her menacingly.

"Hey there little lady, you seem lost" he says as he begins to pull out a small dust knife. "I'm not sure if you heard but this is a toll road, pay the toll and we'll let ya go."

The little girl looks at them unamused and replies "look fellas I'm just trying to get to a friend's place right now, you dorks wouldn't happen to know this area would you?"

"Yeah," he continued "we know this place inside and out so why don't you give us your bag already and we'll let you leave before you wet yourself short stuff."

She responds in frustration "Alright look here pencil neck, I'm not looking to brawl right now but if you start one you can bet I'll fini…why are you looking at me like that." She asks as the man looks like his pride was destroyed

"What did you call me?" he asks in disbelief

"Pencil neck?" she says as all of the boys except the one she insulted start laughing, "You're kidding me right, don't tell me you're gonna start crying over this, out of all the muggers in the world and I get the one with insecurity issues." She says with her head pointing up and her hand over her head.

"I don't know what you said but no one makes fun of me!" he says screaming like a displeased child "get her boys!" he shouts and all 5 of them charge at her.

"Alright then lets rock" she says taking her stance. The first two that rush at her she slides underneath both of them on her knees. The next person she grabs and redirects them towards the other two that she had already passed under. As the other two approach she takes her hat and puts it on her head sliding her finger across the rim to make sharpened shards of white dust crystals come out all along the ridge of the hat. She spins in place like a top activating the dust and it sends the assailant closest to her in the air, she then strikes him with her palm and sends him towards "Pencil neck" knocking them both down.

"Okay we got a fighter then don't we" the leader of their group says as they all begin to circle around her "lets show her what we got boys!" He says as all of them pull out weapons that looked like the cheap stuff she saw in the marketplace.

"OOO" she screamed in excitement "alright if you guys are bringing out your toys that means I get to take out mine right?"

"Wait what do you mean AHHH…" he says as suddenly her dust hat goes flying past him, "Ha you missed shorty!" he taunts while slowly turning back around when suddenly a chain with a spiked end goes flying past his head and another wraps around his body. The girl simply winks at one of the boys as the chain that flew past them is coming back with her hat spinning on it and it strikes two of them to the ground and the gust of wind sends one of them flying away to the center of the city. The mugger with the chain wrapped around him is pulled towards him as he is being restrained. She wraps her left hand around his mouth and both him and the girl begin to glow, with the boy's purple light going dimmer and her green light growing brighter, until the light around the boy was completely gone.

"Wow, that was all you had?" she says in disappointment, "look I wasn't expecting much from you chumps but I've seen actual dogs with more Aura than that." After that statement she punches him in the face and walks away from his unconscious body that she left with a bleeding nose to face the three of them that were left standing.

"Alright boys lets rush her all at once we'll get her for sure this time"

"If we're gonna be yelling our plans out loud should I tell you guys mine?" she shouts back at them with a smug look on her face.

"Shut up!" their leader screams back to her in an embarrassed tone. They begin their approach but as they keep running their leader turns invisible.

"Alright," she yells back "but just letting you know you would've wanted to hear it!" The two others that she can see start getting closer and as soon as they are close enough she takes two small hammers that she had on her back and throws them in their direction, but as they are flying she points both of her hands in that direction shooting out chains from her bracelets and the spiked ends of the chains insert into the sockets in the bottom of the hammers. She grabs the chains coming from her bracelets and swings both of the hammers into her enemies knocking them away, and unconscious, with great force. She then quickly extends her arms and grabs both of her chains in her hands, swinging them around in circles around her until he hears a thud and their leader becomes visible again after hitting a wall. She takes her hammers and puts them back onto her back and fires her chains at him again this time having them both wrap around him and she swings him around her and releases him back into the same wall making his vision seem blurry.

As he tries to put himself back together he sees the little girl walking towards him slowly twirling one of her chains in her hand playfully. She kneels down to him and pulls out something from her bag.

"Hey stay with me," she says as she slaps him on the face twice and puts her hand on his shoulder, "hey come on I need your help, have you seen this man's son? I'm heading to his place right now."

"OH," the young man shouts in realization, "you're the friend that Flynt was talking about. Treya's your name right? I'm sorry I was expecting you to be scarier when he told us about you." Treya reactively reached for her hammer and the boy began to scramble in panic.

"I look scary now don't I?" she sighed lightly, "look, point me to his house and you can sleep this off okay no hard feelings. You did give me a neat little trick to play with for the next half hour." She says waving her hand at him and then it went invisible just like he did, just slower. The boy pointed to the direction of Flynt Coal's house and she got up and began to walk away twirling her chain in her hand once again. She then looked back and began to speak again. "What, you can't sleep? No worries I can help with that." The last thing that boy remembers from that day was a hammer on chains flying towards his face.

 **Treya Bel'Mon**


	4. The Golden Pillager

_"Confinement breeds an unending urge to break free of your shackles, and what follows after they are broken is a desire to explore your newfound freedom, in more ways than one."_

"Tell me… what part about me frightens you the most? Is it that you can't figure out how to get rid of me, maybe it's that sometimes you realize that you owe me your life. You know you wouldn't have come out on top of some of those skirmishes had I not stepped in. No… that's not it, is it that when you sleep you know I'm still right beside you, and that every action you take is something I can see. Or maybe it's that every time a drop of life's crimson liquid is spilled in front of us I get… excited, and you have to use every ounce of willpower you have to keep me from turning that small faucet into a geyser of maroon droplets. No that's not it either, I know what it is. It's how similar the two of us can be at times, you may call yourself a guardian but fighting is still fighting kid. After all it's what we both know best, it's the one thing we can always agree upon, it's the one thing that keeps us going. Maybe I wouldn't be so… aggressive, if you let me unwind from time to time, but either way your guard will be dropped at some point, and when that happens you can't blame me for a little stress relief. So you keep your golden heart intact, just know I'll be looking forward to the look of fear in everyone else's eyes, the same look I can see whenever you look in the mirror and realize you and me aren't all that different. Both of us wanna see the world covered in gold."

 **Noxus ...**


	5. The Golden Protector

" _The Importance of the past is a matter of personal opinion. To some it may mean as much as a grain of sand that was washed into the sea, but to others it may be a hidden gem rolling into the tides that they knew not they wanted."_

A boy in small white armor with gold lining sits at a small towns inn to the south of the capital of Atlas, the owner of the inn comes to sit with the young man seeing that it was slow day.

"So what brings a young man such as yourself all the way out here? I usually don't see children traveling alone let alone an armed one."

"I'm actually trying to get to Atlas academy" the boy says almost embarrassed with his eyes closed rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh so we got a future huntsman in our presence do we? Well I'm glad to see that not all youth is lost, I wish I could get my son to go out and accomplish something but all he does is sit around the inn and try and flirt with some of the travelers." They both look over to where the inn keeper's son is attempting to talk to a young woman who looks like they're heading to Atlas. "Poor girl came in just as the rain started picking up again and he's the first thing she has to deal with." Both the boy and the father witness his son be turned down as the girl in gray battle clothing takes her gear and leaves the inn while both the father and the boy have a light laugh at the son's slight misfortune.

"What're you laughing at scrawny," the son says approaching the boy, seeing that he was taller than him he went up to the boy in little armor to intimidate him. "I don't appreciate that kind of disrespect, watch yourself little man."

"Look I'm just here to stay out of the rain I'll be out of your hair soon alright" said the boy in an attempt to quell the situation.

The son picks up the boy by the collar and pushes him onto the bar table raising his fist, just before he swings the father interrupts.

"Ethan, that's enough!" he shouted with fury in his voice "he is a customer and he has done nothing wrong leave him alone!"

Ethan scoffs and walks out of the inn slamming the door behind him. The father attempts to brush off the boy but he puts his hand up kindly insisting he can do it himself.

"If you don't mind me asking why is your son so aggressive?"

The father responded "As you know small villages are a lot more prone to Grimm attacks then the main kingdoms. One day while all of our hunters were out gathering food we were struck with a threat level 2 Grimm invasion. Our hunters would've handled it easily but they were long gone by the time the Grimm struck. The only person in any condition to fight that day was Ethan, he was able to fend them off by using a collection of our spare Dust firearms and my great sword that I keep locked away. He saved our settlement that day but it got to his head, he thinks he's entitled to everything here now so that's why he sticks around so much." The father looked glum after his story but the boy left an extra tip and thanked him for his time. He went up to his room and closed the door and locked it.

"You know I'm surprised you've been quiet this long Noxus." The boy says as he lays down on top of the bed looking towards the ceiling.

"Oh trust me if I could I'd be silently gritting our teeth right now." A voice inside the boy's head says. "But seeing as the old man was so hospitable I figured I'd let him off this time. It has been a while since I got to feel something struggle though so don't think I wasn't considering it."

"Come on Noxus we're almost to Atlas, I need you to try and restrain yourself until we get there and we can spar with someone every now and then, hopefully that can keep you calm." The boy says aloud.

"I just hope this school is all it's cracked up to be, even I wouldn't mind improving a bit, although I know you still need a lot of work so at least it'll be good for one of us." The voice says mockingly

"Gee thanks for opening that wound again." The boy responds half-heartedly.

"Kid you'd have a lot more of them if you didn't have me with you." The voice responds. He sits there lying in bed until a large crack could be heard outside. He gets up immediately and heads outside to see a pack of Alpha Beowolves attacking the settlement. He looks over to the side and he sees Ethan pinned up to a tree by one of them.

"I'm coming" the boy shouts as an extendable spear comes out the left arm portion of his armor. The two other Alpha's charge at him and he manages to redirect one of their swings towards the ground getting a slice across its face and the other approaches his left taking a swing. His left armor piece extends into a large shield that he uses to block the attack and then he retracts it partially so he can impale the Grimm straight through the heart. The other Beowolf lunges at him with its fangs and then quickly swipes with its claws knocking him back into one of the buildings.

"Kid you're looking rough, let me out I need this right now." The voice in his head says

"I'm fine I can do this" the boy says aloud quite stubbornly. He rushes towards his foe and wields his spear in both arms. The Grimm takes both of its claws and lunges forward, suddenly the boys right arm becomes golden and he blocks the attack with his arm not even fazing him in the slightest. He uses it to push the Grimm towards the ground and impale it in the head.

"Help, please I'm out of Aura" is heard and he looks over to see Ethan still struggling with the beowolf. The monster takes a swing that indeed would've been fatal, but as the young man opens his eyes he sees that the arms he is holding up in what should have been a vain hope of defense are now golden as well. A spear comes flying across impaling the beast in the back, and the boy quickly comes to pull it out to impale it in the back of the head as well. "You couldn't have come any sooner" screams the upset son of the inn keeper.

"Hey I came to save you didn't I?" said the boy with a slight attitude.

"Yeah but thanks to you I got a small opening in the back of my head" Ethan shows his hand that he was using to hold his head to the boy and it is now covered in small amounts of blood.

"No" the boy whispers to himself slowly as his eyes are etched in what looks like panic on the blood on his hands.

"What's your problem stop staring at me like that freak" Ethan yells as he picks up the boy again. The boy quickly grabs his arm and starts squeezing it until Ethan is forced to let go. "What're you trying to do kill me?"

"Blood" the boy whispers silently, the spear in his hands starts to change from a bright silvery metal to a faded gold color. The spear itself begins to change shape and takes the form of a naginata that begun to rev like a chainsaw. The boy started approaching Ethan slowly and the serrated edge of his weapon began to rev, frightening Ethan.

"Stay back! Stay back!" he screamed in panic "please I'm sorry!" Suddenly the boy stopped and grasped at his head howling in pain.

"Nero let me go I need this!" screamed the boy

"No we're not killing him just go into the forest we'll find some Grimm eventually" a voice inside his head says

"Fine" the boy screamed aloud, "but you're gonna owe me for this"

The last thing the village people saw was the golden boy running off into the woods and wondered if he wanted to protect them, or to put them in a grave.

 **Nero Variant**


	6. Prologue: In The Ashes of Fall

Two figures push their way through the snow, Samuel Oxton Briar, a large very muscular 18-year old young man with a grey over coat but no shirt underneath and bandages around his waist, black fingerless gloves with red and blue detailing on his right glove and white and violet detailing on his left. Wearing combat boots and tan cargo pants also having a small ox tail on his back. The other figure was a little girl who looked like an ant compared to the behemoth of a man standing next to her, Treya Bel'Mon, a 15-year old girl wearing green rural and shaggy garb with a large circular hat on her head. She had two large iron bracelets around her wrists two small iron hammers on her back, a long braid of hair going down from the back of her head, and bandages wrapped all around the top left of her head.

"Why do you still have that on?" Samuel asked half-heartedly trying to get a conversation started.

"What the bandages?" Treya responded quickly looking at him surprised he was even talking.

"Yes the bandages, you didn't have them on the ferry ride here so why put them on now?" Samuel responded with a guilty sound in his voice.

"The cold was stinging it alright" she remarked quickly "not all of us are 'macho' enough to take the cold going around bare chested" she said smiling at him. "Besides I think they make look kinda cool."

"You shouldn't be proud of scars like that" Samuel said with the shame growing in his voice.

Treya approached him stepped in front of him stopping him in place. "Hey I was just joking, trust me I'm not so excited to have this thing wrapped around my head as you might think. I'm just trying to get some sunshine out of you for once tough guy. It's been two weeks already, we all messed up back there it all isn't on you so stop trying to take all the blame onto yourself. I'm the one who decided to back you up and I am not gonna let this slow me down you got that big guy?"

"Yeah" Samuel said smiling at her and how much she had matured since she first met him, even if she still had that spark of a trouble maker she had figured out when it was time to turn it off. Although to be fair, all of those words were probably not hers.

They continued walking in silence for a bit until they approached a small log cabin in the middle of the woods.

"This is the place" Samuel said approaching the door. He reached to knock and then halted himself for a moment.

"What's up?" asked Treya with a concerned look on her face.

"Do we even know them well enough to ask for this kind of favor" Samuel said looking back at her. "I mean yeah we were cool with them but with the CCT destroyed how would they even contact her?"

"Samuel we have to try," Treya said reassuringly, "there is too much to lose if we don't." Samuel sighed lightly and then knocked on the door three times. He could hear people moving inside and then suddenly he could hear a male voice say something loudly.

"Yang," he heard out loud from what sounded like the other end of the house "can you get that for me dinner's almost ready!"

"Sure dad" a very monotone voice said almost without any feeling behind it. She opened the door and there she was, Yang Xiao Long, immediately their eyes were pulled to the bandages on what should be her arm. Yang becoming angry, noticing their gaze on her wound, tried to interrupt their staring as it was only making matters worse. However, after noticing the wounds that they had as well her eyes went back from red to purple. "Hey haven't seen you guys in a while" she says slowly but aggressively, "what do you want?" Treya and Samuel finally manage to pull themselves from shock to respond.

"Hi look I know we don't know each other all that much but I was hoping we could ask for a favor from you guys." Samuel said in full sincerity.

"Do I look like I'm ready to start handing out favors?" Yang responded with a lot of attitude in her voice.

"No it's nothing like that we jus…" Samuel said until Yang had interrupted him

"Just nothing!" Yang replied "me and my family have been through hell and back recently so why don't you just leave us the hell alone!" She said slamming the door.

Samuel's skin turned black and metallic and his face was contorted with rage. He began walking towards the door until Treya got in front of him and started pushing him away.

"What?!" Samuel yelled into Treya's face looking directly at her.

"Remember what happened last time you got out of control like this?" She asked softly looking at him directly in the eyes with the only one she could see through. Samuel looked at the bandaging covering her left eye and his skin turned back to its normal tone.

"You're right" he said quietly, "I'm sorry, it's just we need something we can't just leave empty handed." Suddenly after that they heard the door swing open and a blonde man in his 40's looked at them and spoke.

"Hey come in," he said quickly "the storm is about to settle in and I'm not gonna be thawing out children in the morning" he said with a light smile on his face but concern could still be heard in his tone. They walked into the house and the man led them to a seat on a table.

"So you're the girls' father?" Treya said as he walked into another room.

"Yup," he says coming back into the dining room with a tray full of food, "name's Taiyang, if you could excuse me for a second I gotta take Yang her dinner." He says walking towards her room. Treya looks at Samuel and notices that he looks distressed.

"What's up?" she asks him, "you look a little tense there buddy."

"I just thought that it doesn't look like Yang is faring to well." Samuel said in response.

"You talking about her arm?" she asked.

"It's not just that, her spirit just seems broken" Samuel added, "I don't know what happened to her but it goes farther than just her arm." Just as he finished his statement Taiyang came back into the room.

"Alright pick a couch cause you guys are not gonna want to sleep on these floorboards" he said like a protective father.

"Wait who said we were staying?" added Treya sounding confused.

"The weather did," said Taiyang, "you guys aren't from Patch are ya, this is the first snowstorm of the year and that means you guys are gonna be walled in for at least a day."

"You know what staying sounds great right Samuel" said Treya very quickly as she was already uncomfortable with the snow as it was.

"That's fine, excuse me sir where is your other daughter?" Samuel asked.

"Call me Tai," he said in coldly response, "and Ruby has been asleep for most of today, actually she's usually up by no… speak of the devil that's her door. Ruby you got some visitors!" he shouted. He went to go meet his daughter in the hallway and whispered to her quickly "If they give you any trouble let me know right away alright."

"I'll be fine dad," Ruby says in response looking back at him as she exits the hallway, "who's here anyway…?" she stood there looking at the two people sitting at her kitchen table. "Treya? Oxton? What are you guys doing here?" she said rushing to sit down in the table. "I thought you guys would've gone back to Atlas with the rest of the exchange students."

"We got separated from everyone else during the commotion and we ended up getting stuck in Vale." Samuel answered. "Treya told me about the talk you two had and she told me you lived here in Patch so we decided to come look for whatever kind of help we could find."

Treya started rising out of her seat and stretched a bit, "Speaking of which I'm gonna go talk to blondie, chances are she might be able to help us too, besides it looks like she needs someone just as stubborn as her in front of her right now."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Ruby "She hasn't even opened up to me since we got back from Beacon. She doesn't even respond when I tell her I love you anymore." She says with a tear becoming visible in her eye.

"Well I have to try, I got people to look out for, and if anything, me and her are in the same boat so she can't try to play the pity card on me." She says walking off. "Have fun chatting it up leaders!"

Ruby chuckled lightly "You know she's awfully cheery for looking so banged up."

"That's the way she's always been." Samuel responded with a smile, "It kinda rubs off on you after a while" he added noticing the smirk on his face.

"Well it's good to finally see some smiles around the house," she says, "ever since my uncle ran off this place has felt so… lonely. It's almost like this place has us all locked in. By the way how did you guys get hurt so bad?"

"We might have picked a fight we shouldn't have." Samuel said with the shame returning to him.

Ruby then asked in realization "Wait where are your other teammates?" Samuel lowered his head and no longer was looking Ruby in the eyes. "Oxton what happened to Nero and Alesia?" she asked with a lot of concern in her voice. Samuel clenched his fist and a single tear could be seen hitting the ground. Ruby rushed over to him and hugged him immediately. It caught him off guard at first but then he accepted it.

"Thanks" he said softly, "I needed that."

"Oxton what happened to all of you?" She asked like a worried mother.

"I don't know if I have time to explain it all." He said

"Have you looked outside," Ruby asked, "you guys are stuck here til at least tomorrow."

"Yeah your dad explained that much to us" he chuckled at her comment. "I don't even know where to start."

"Well why not from the beginning, you're the most I've talked to someone in a couple weeks so if you don't mind I'd like for you to stretch it out."

"Sure anything for a friend," he said looking at the smiling little girl. "Oh and Ruby one more thing."

"Hmm?"

"You can call me Samuel."


	7. Chapter 1: The Princess and The Giant

_{10 months before the fall}_

In a small office Samuel sat waiting for a response from an Atlas official to tell him his grades on the entrance exam to go to Atlas academy.

"And lastly in… combat! You received full marks, congratulations Mr. Briar, you are now a Huntsman in training." Samuel was looking at his soon to be instructor and was happy that it wasn't Ironwood who was delivering his final results. "I hope to see great things from you in my combat lessons."

"Yes sir" Samuel said like he was addressing a superior, "thank you for your…" and just at that moment, in came the general and Samuel's hopes of getting through the examination process without being lectured faded away.

"Ah Sargent Ruxpin, there you are, Professor Leelyn requires your assistance in the archive's." said the general, speaking as if he had a full hold on that title. "I will handle all further examinations until you return" He said turning his eyes to Samuel.

"Of course sir, I will return shortly" and the scrawny lazy eyed man walked off.

"So…" said the general taking his seat, "let's look at these results." He said with a wide grin on his face

"Ironwood," Samuel added frustratingly before he could open the file, "I have already been cleared by Ruxpin, no need to go batting your nose in."

"Nonsense," Ironwood said cheerfully, "I see no harm in a bit of extra evaluation. Now I see we have full marks for Combat, I expected no less. Survival skills, again perfect. Adaptability, a bit lower than I'd expect but good nonetheless." As Ironwood went through each category the scores got progressively lower and lower, not into failing territory but less than his own personal standards. He looked him in the eyes and began speaking. "Samuel we went over all of this many times over."

"Well maybe I'm not as good as you think I am." Samuel said with the passive aggression clear in his voice. Samuel knew the answers to everything he had missed and he felt that Ironwood knew why he skipped them intentionally.

"Samuel why are you trying to avoid this?" Ironwood asked

"For the last time it's Oxton!" Samuel shouted in anger. Simmering down a bit he then responded. "and I don't want to be a part of your damn Special Forces Unit."

Ironwood looked at him solemnly and continued to speak, "The Atlesian SFU has many benefits that I'm sure would be useful to you in the long run."

Samuel then retorted "Yeah and it'd also make me a dog of that giant mechanical army you got running, I didn't come here to become a solider I came to become a huntsman."

"I'm just trying to help you realize your potential." The general said

Samuel looking frustrated and quickly asked with a respectful tone that was obviously forced, "May I take my leave sir."

The general sighed "Yes, I still have other students results to look at."

"Thank you sir." He said again with no actual meaning behind it.

"Remember that the next time you see me it will be as your headmaster" Ironwood said as Samuel was heading towards the door. He didn't respond and merely shut the door behind him as he left. He scratched his head and breathed a sigh of relief

"Thank god that's over with" he thought to himself walking down the halls of the building. He couldn't help but be furious with the general for trying to get him to see him as some sort of parental figure. He wasn't looking for one and Samuel knew well enough that the only reason Ironwood has him that close was so that he wouldn't talk about all the things he had been put through. No other incentive was needed and that was all he needed to despise him, he didn't care cause he wanted too, he cared cause he had too. All these thoughts going through his mind as he exits the building into the main city and he accidentally bumps into someone knocking them both to the ground.

He stood up quickly and looked over to see a girl a bit younger than he is on the floor scrounging to pick a varied number of objects from her bag. He dropped down to help her as much as he could but she did not respond she merely continued to pick up the fallen parchment.

"I'm very sorry miss," Samuel added trying to apologize for not paying attention to where he was going.

"It's fine" she said quickly with the shyness being abundantly clear. She kept her face hidden and picked up her bag to start walking away. However, Samuel wanted to do something to apologize feeling he had hurt her. He reached out to her shoulder and grabbed on but immediately let go while both of them look at each other with shock their eyes.

"Are you alright," Samuel asked, "you're freezing cold."

"I'm fine," she said, this time with panic in her voice. "Thank you for your concern I must be leaving." She said almost heartlessly as she was walking away.

"Wait please, at least let me buy you a nice warm meal, It'll make you feel better!" he said as she paced away. But, at those last few words, she stopped and turned around looking at him. The panic in her eyes was gone and they now looked almost in some sort of comfort. She approached him slowly and looked him in the eyes.

"Okay" she said softly.

Not knowing how to respond Samuel went toward the nearest diner and sat down with her ready to order as soon as the waitress would come around.

"You're not from around here are you." asked Samuel

"How can you tell?" she responded with no emotion in her expression at all.

"Well you were storming off to the slums of the city, It's dangerous in there and I was worried you were going to get hurt."

"I would've been okay" she responded not harshly but coldly.

"Well anyway what's your name?" Samuel asked not really knowing where to go with the conversation.

"Alesia" she responded

"Alesia?" he pondered, "You wouldn't happen to be the same Alesia that has been all over the local new would you?"

Her heart stopped and she looked up at him and asked as calm as she could, "What do you mean?"

"Well apparently the head of Grey prosthetics, you know the second biggest company in Atlas, he put an all-out search for one of his employees, she went missing a couple of weeks ago, you'd think he was married to the girl with how important he makes it sound though."

She looked around the room really quick muttering "NO NO, that can't be me my last name is uhhh…" she stopped looking around the room till she noticed the 'People like Grape' machine at the end of the hall. "GRAPE!"

Samuel looked at her with a face that basically screamed 'are you serious?'

"Your last name… is grape?" She simply nodded hoping that by some miracle he would believe it. "Forgive me if I'm not convinced." He said and as he said that she looked towards the ground like a guilty child. "I found you didn't I? Why does he want you back badly?"

She looked into the young man's eyes and asked with some emotion in her voice for the first time, "Can you keep a secret."

"Well… yeah, but are you sure you should be trusting a guy you just ran into on the street?" he asked confused with her question "Let alone the guy who could send you back to somewhere you clearly don't want to be."

"I don't have anyone else to trust, something about you feels safe to me, please can you keep a secret?" she asked again this time with her composure intact again.

"Yes" he responded

She took a moment and a deep breath then started to speak. "My name is Alesia Grey… I'm his daughter"


	8. Chapter 2: Debt Collection

"Thank you for the food," Samuel said as the waitress left. He took a bite into the meal he had ordered and then looked to his guest. She was still looking down towards her food and hadn't said anything to him since she confessed her relation to Nathaniel Gray. "You know food is why you're here right?" he added after he swallowed his food, "eat the soup, you felt like a popsicle when I grabbed onto you earlier."

"Why aren't you asking me questions?" she asked being very confused.

"What do you mean?" he responded

"I expected you to be a lot more surprised or confused about this, it isn't normal as far as I know for someone like me to run away from home like this."

Samuel finished gulping down some of his drink and then responded, "Look I've had the 'blessed' opportunity of getting close to some very important people recently, I can't really say that I'm too surprised that the head of the biggest Metal mining, and prosthetic development company has a few skeleton's in the closet." He took a moment to wipe some of the food from his face. "Although hiding a daughter from the entire world, well gotta admit that's a new one."

"So that's it then?" she asked in a tone that almost seemed like she was begging for a question at this point.

Samuel sighed, "Alright you want me to ask so badly, what's the little girl of a multimillion dollar company doing all the way out here anyways, I know you rich types don't usually meddle with commoners."

She thought for a moment and then spoke, "I came to attend the Huntsman academy."

"Well I guess I can't be too surprised by that one either," he said, "little bird finally gets out of her cage and then she wants to see the world."

"It's not only that," she added quickly "most of my family line were Huntsman before we became wealthy. We have a whole lineage of…"

"I'm gonna have to stop you right there." Samuel interrupted. Alesia looked at him confused that he had just cut her off. "Look nothing personal but I already know way more about you then I probably should, and quite frankly I don't want to owe you any more than I have too."

"Owe me?" She questioned.

"You see my father raised me believing that you should always repay a debt and to be honest you already gave me quite the check to fill out already. So how about you keep the rest of your secrets to yourself, and I keep mine?" She didn't respond and began to drink some of the soup that he had bought for her. Samuel groaned loudly feeling guilty again for lashing out on her like that and then he turned to her quickly. "Look you said you're trying to get in the school right?"

"Yes" she said with interest in her voice

"Alright well registration lasts until the end of the week, I don't know you well enough to tell you if you can pass the combat exam but considering you made through the entire southeast forest on your own you should be fine."

"My father trained me himself I'm more than capable of…"

"Hold up there's more, if you know anything about military doctrine you should follow it as much as you can. Ironwood gets a kick out of it that's for sure, also try to go in as early as possible he's usually easier on the early registries.

"May I ask how you know so much about the entrance requirements?"

"Remember the 'important people' that I've been close to lately? Well the general is it, I've been stuck with the Academy's headmaster for a little under a year now." Samuel rose from his seat and stretched before he left some lien on the table. "That should cover the meal, I gotta get some shut eye because today was way more than I was counting on. See ya around."

"Wait!" she shouted in response. He turned around and looked at her. "Can you show me where the Registration office is? I'm still unfamiliar with Atlas."

Samuel sighed cause his hopes of his long day being over just washed away once again. "Yeah, come on and finish your soup, your gonna freeze out there if you don't"

They walked down towards the North end of the city while the sun was setting and Samuel showed her all of the offices and training halls that they would be taking her through. He emphasized what should be said when certain questions were asked and he advised that she should laugh at any of Ironwoods jokes even if they were not funny.

"And that should be everything." Samuel said gladly hoping that he could go home soon.

"Thank you very much sir, I won't forget this." Alesia said in response

"Wow didn't expect to see the princess bowing to me today," Samuel said jokingly, "Seriously thought its fine, its like I said earlier I'm just repaying a debt. We're even now got it?" He said trying to end the conversation.

"Yes…. Umm?"

"What's up"

"I never asked what your name was."

Samuel sighed and took in a deep breath, he turned away and started walking. "You can call me Oxton."

"Thank you Oxton, see you in school."

Samuel remained silent and kept walking til they were out of each other's sight. "I can't afford to start caring again, not now… She'll only get hurt" he whispered to himself. "I don't want to have to go through that again."


	9. Chapter 3: Step to The Plate Part 1

"Treya!" Flynt yelled as he was coming back into his house. "Come on girl where are… you?" he said as had found her. She was sleeping on the couch in a small tank top and baggy shorts with her legs hanging off the arm rest and her head upside down off of the seat. Flynt proceeded to introduce his palm to his forehead and walked over to her to wake her up as she was drooling on herself and his floors. He stopped himself in thought however and then he got a sinister smile on his face, he left to his room and picked up his favorite instrument and spun it around in his hand as he pointed it towards his resting guest. He played as loudly as he could and it sent the little girl flying to the other side of the room colliding with the wall at the end.

"What the hell man?!" she screamed at him as she was very wide awake at this point. "What was that for?"

"You can thank me later," Flynt responded smiling at her, "right now we gotta head on out, it's your exam day if you don't remember and the last thing you want is getting points docked for being late, you're already the underdog as it is." He started to head back towards the door so that Treya could change into her clothes and he could hear her groaning from the lack of will to get up and do anything as he left.

"Hey Flynt," she said in a tired tone.

"What's up" he said as he turned around but then suddenly he was hit in the face by one of Treya's hammers, she laughed and then got up to go start getting ready.

As she came outside her and Flynt walked together to the examination area, they stopped in front of the entrance and Flynt turned to talk to her before she went inside. "Alright, you ready killer?"

"Do we really have to do this motivational crap," she complained not wanting to hear any of it, "come on man just let me go in already."

"Hey I'm sure your pops would be giving you the same speech if he were here alright. Speaking of which how does he feel about you doing this anyways?"

"Well he's not happy about it but there isn't anything else we can do, if I don't do this we'll lose the mine to those Schnee pricks." She said grudgingly

"Well just remember that you're gonna be taking that exam along with every other S.F.E.E. applicant right, all the other special rainbows out their just like you. They only have four spots every year so you can't be playing with this."

"Come on Flynt when have I ever been reckless?" she asked sarcastically

"You're not helping your case, look as far as I'm concerned you should kill the physical part of the test, now did you read over the notes I left you on my Scroll last night?" Treya froze in place thinking about what she was doing the night before, which mostly consisted of her using Flynt's scroll to keep on playing a Kung Fu Ninja Ultimate Death Battle 2 as she was trying to beat it for the first time.

"Ummm, yeah I totally read over it. Learning is… so much fun." She said with the confidence in her voice slipping away as she knew she couldn't fool him.

"You were playing all night weren't you?" he asked as if he was pretty much expecting it.

"I was gonna do it after I finished the game but the last boss is so cheap!" she exclaimed trying to defend her actions. "Who puts a boss in a game that can take out half your health in one quick move, it's so stupid!"

"Kay first off, you're an idiot, second off, there's this magical thing called a block button that you never use."

"How am I supposed to know what each button does?"

"Man growing up in the dust mines really does make you this dense." Flynt said mockingly. After that note the bell rang signaling that all the S.F.E.E. applicants needed to be inside the training hall in less than a minute. "Damnit that's your que, look just try and remember everything we went over alright, you got this Little Trey." And Flynt began to walk away. Treya ran to the hall and they were beginning with the Physical aspect of the Exam. Ironwood himself was there to oversee the S.F.E.E. application process as it was him personally that would pick the four students that made it through, although the other officials were the ones who ran and prepared everything. Treya got in line with the rest of the potential students and she noticed that everyone was standing fairly far from eachother, then one of the officials began to speak.

"The examination will begin shortly be sure to be on your guard and do your best." Treya looked around to see the rest of her competition, there were only a few other students around her age but she didn't really expect them to make it far. Suddenly and alarm rang out and all the students were caged separately from one another and Atlesian Knights raised from the ground underneath them in each of their cells. "BEGIN!"


	10. Chapter 4: Step to The Plate Part 2

Treya stood over the dismanteled robots and her private fighting cell lowered revealing how the rest of the students faired. Out of the dozens in attendance, little over a dozen were still standing strong, a few others were winded next to their fallen foes, and the rest were defeated by the robotic warriors. As she had expected all the other 14-year-old registries such as herself all lost to the training bots.

"As stated in the registration forms, anyone's Aura that has entered the red zone or lower may now leave," Ironwood said with all the authority in the world. "if you cannot beat these Knights than it would be too dangerous to enroll you into Atlas. The Knights will now escort you out of the building. Better luck next year, although some of you may be able to enroll normally next year." He said jokingly. Down towards the end of the line a girl in grey laughed in a way that seemed extremely unnatural. Like the poor soul had never heard a laugh in her entire laugh. "Well someone appreciates humor," Said the general, "the rest of my stall will be handling the next part of the assessment on their own, I will merely be observing until I have made my decision. They will have you go through numerous trials to test your effective use of your weapons, aura, semblance, and strategy, best of luck to you all."

The general walked off to the next area and the staff led the remaining potential students to a small domed arena used for target practice and testing of new tech. "As custom, we will be going in order of age so first up will be…" he checked the paper and read through the entries for a moment, "Treya Bel'Mon, age:14" The solider stated. The girl stepped confidently into the middle of the arena holding her head high. A few of the other contenders were chuckling and laughing almost undoubtedly expecting her to fail and thinking that her making it this far was some sort of fluke. However, it did not faze her in the slightest if anything it just made her more determined to shut them up.

A machine came up to scan Treya quickly and then as it ran off the large screen towards the top of the dome showed all of her figures. "Height: 4'11", Weight: 100 Pounds, Weapon: Tempest, Twin Leeches." Treya recognized most of the information as stuff she had already filled out in the paperwork she did with Flynt's help, but she assumed they had to be sure everything was accurate. Finally the lights dimmed down and Treya could hear a voice command to prepare herself for battle. She slid her finger across the rim of her hat revealing the white dust crystals that make its serrated edge and took her stance.

"Miss Bel'Mon, your goal will be to eliminate all of the targets as quickly as possible, are we clear?"

Treya kept her focus and did not look back but responded, "yeah yeah let's just get this rolling pointdexter."

"Understood," the man said keeping his professional manner, "3…2…1… Begin!" and at that moment a large number of holographic targets were now surrounding her, seemingly filling the entire arena. She wasted no time and quickly used her dust hat to spin in place using the wind to eliminate all the targets that were immideatly surrounding her. After that she took the hat off of her head and proceded to throw it at the walls of the arena. It began to ricochet back and forth and then she took out the two hammers on her back and threw them out as she shot out the chains from her gauntlets to connect to them. Her precision with her weapon was impressive especially for a girl of her age, she would land each swing with her chain hammers and as Tempest would lose momentum she would use one of her Twin Leeches to give it a boost while also altering the direction if needed. In what seemed like no time at all, Treya was finished and she put her hammers back onto the straps on her lower back then shot out her right chain from her gauntlet one last time to retrieve her Tempest. For what looked like no less than 100 targets, Treya had struck each one in 45 seconds. "Astounding performance Ms. Bel'Mon." the official said as Treya began walking back to the viewing room. As she walked into the room she couldn't help but wink at the boys who were mocking her before as they all looked shocked because they could not pull that off themselves.

Each of the other students began to go one by one and most of the students all got below Treya's initial performance time, and they were already on the last of the 15-year-old applicants. "Nero Variant, age:15, please step into the arena." The young man walked in and said nothing. The robot came up to scan him as it did for the rest of them. "Height: 5'5", Weight: 126 pounds, Weapon: Aegis, Assault". The display was put above again and he pulled out his weapon, an extendable spear he calls Assault that comes out from the forearm of his left armor piece and the same armor piece also expanded to form the shield called Aegis. As he began to take on all of his foes Treya took some of her "precious" time to go look at this contestant, as she had been lazing around feeling that her position was secure. What she saw amazed her this young man flowed through the battlefield like a true warrior and displayed a type of finesse in combat that only she had shown so far. Halfway through his run however his entire fighting style had changed. What was a calm collected and precise spear wielder suddenly changed into this fanatic, almost psychotic flurry of swings, and he was eliminating the targets almost twice as fast. Even his weapon had changed both in shape and in color. The basic but effective silverish spear had changed into a golden Naginata that revved with a serrated edge like a chainsaw. The piece on his left arm that was his white shield had turned into a golden arm blade that pierced out like shiv. At the end of the run his golden weapons reverted back to what it was and he had finished with a time of 49 seconds with absolutely no ranged weaponry. As he returned into the viewing room he went to the same isolated corner he had been standing in for the entirety of the trials. Treya being so excited at seeing someone as skilled in combat as she is decided to approach him. But as she did so she noticed that he was muttering something to himself

"Hey you alright," Treya started, "you know talking usually involves two people mind if I lend you an ear?" she said jokingly. It caught Nero off guard as he still seemed to have his attention to something else but after a second he responded.

"Yeah sorry, just uh, I was just thinking about how I could've done a better job in there."

"Well you did good enough if you ask me, I haven't seen anyone hold a spear like that since I was with my parents." She said enthusiasticly

"Thanks your, your parents were huntsman too?" he pondered.

"Nah, not really much about the whole 'paid mercenary' thing, my parents were dust miners, we have our own mine in the south west, we made all the deliveries ourselves so we had to be able to protect our shipments to."

"Wow, you guys lived outside the kingdom all on your own?"

"Yeah, my parents are the best fighters I've ever known," Treya said with upmost confidence. "They started showing me how to use my Aura on my Sixth birthday, so I started pretty young. Year after that is when they started showing me how to my little Twins here" she said as she raised one of her bracelets.

"Well that would explain your skill with those chains, that was insane in there, I've never seen anyone your age fight like that." He said encouragingly

Treya got a cocky grin on her face, "Well, I was trained by the best."

"Good to know modesty is your strong suit," the boy said sarcasticly, "so what about your hat, we were wondering about that too."

Treya looked at him confused and then responded, "And by 'we' do you mean you and the wall or…?" Nero's eyes widened and she had noticed but just as she was about to continue the intercom went off.

"All registries report to the center of the stadium, the first trial is complete." Everyone headed outside to check to see how they had done. The same voice came from the speakers and spoke again. "We would like to remind you that this is not the final listing and that doing well in the other trials will increase your chances of admission." The voice began listing names from the bottom of the standings, and Treya could already see the boys mocking her become less and less confident. She wasn't really paying attention to names until she heard the name that was in fourth place. "Our fourth best performance is… Nero Variant, with a time of 49 seconds."

"Ayy congrats gold boy." Treya shouted across the room smiling.

"Our third best performance is… Treya Bel'Mon, with a time of 45 seconds."

"What!?" Treya said in shock, she couldn't believe that she was put down all the way to third. She had only missed the last two performances, so she pondered what it was that she missed while talking to Nero.

"Our runner up is… Alesia Grey, with a time of 40 seconds." Treya looked over to see it was the girl that was awkwardly laughing at the General's joke from earlier in the day, she never expected to see anything out of her, she hadn't seen how she fought or even what her weapon was.

"And finally our last contender, setting in a new record amongst registries of 35 seconds, is…" Treya looked anxiously around to see who this person could be, she had no idea who could eliminate all the targets so quickly and efficiently, especially for being no older than sixteen. But just then she noticed a red haired girl who was being awfully smiley, Treya wondered if that girl could really be it but she figured it couldn't be then one last time the speakers rung. "Penny Polendina!"


End file.
